


Men to have fun with (s/x drabbles and more)

by ancient2new



Series: s/x drabbles and more [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Queen (Band), Ten Commandments: The Musical, various Actors and Singers
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fun, Just smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Pining, Sex, Starfucking, Time Travel, Vampires, maybe Gangbang, maybe non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient2new/pseuds/ancient2new
Summary: Adam is like a Black Dress.I want to mix him with everybody.I don't know with how many, we all will find out.This is a developing Collection of Stories.Sadly not one of the named Actors, Singers and other Celebrities belong to methe unknown are mine to play with





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just want to try my non excisting writing skills, let us see how it goes.

VAL

Night after the Premiere Show  
09.21.2004 Los Angeles

Val sighed tired and a little bit cranky when his stage make up was cleaned of his face. Premiere day and his singing was worse than ever. Shit. Yeah, of course the Directors paid him his huge sum not for his Voice but for his Name, but still, a couple of years ago he got good critics for his 'The Doors' movie and now he knows that all the Theater critics will snark their hearts out. It annoys him. He is the Star,dammit but he knows everyone else will get way better reviews than him. It rankles his Ego.  
Most annoying will be the Reviews for Adam....by the way, where is he. He should be here, suck his cock and sooth his Ego, like the last 6 weeks.  
Val leans back in the Chair, his face and Hair nearly free of all Products.  
Ahh yeah, Adams lips, his third favourite part of this work. Only his Ass is better, well and of course the first reason was the really good money.  
Still it would have been way way worse without Adams talents.

"Mr.Kilmer, Adam is finished in Make Up and on his way to you, are you tired or do you want to see him?"  
"Kendra i know for sure that Mr.Kilmer wants to do more then just SEE me." Adam already steps around Vals Assistant. He shoos the Make Up Ladies out of the Room and then closes the Door in Kendra's face, walks the five feet to Vals Chair and sinks gracefully down to his knees. Adam's hands going up Val's legs, meeting in the middle right above his cock, just the thin barrier of his pants in the way. Adam opens the pants, fingers sliding up and down the tightening flesh of Vals Balls. Smartass, but than he is right.Kendra might be a good personal assistent, but she really shouldn't ask so stupid a question ,Val thinks, she must know by now that he craves Adam after working on Stage. 

"Hello MR KILMER," damn he is such a tease, already has his Hands where his sinful mouth will be in a second, " did you miss me in the last couple Minutes? I Know you felt lonely without my lips here on this chair, but everyone wanted to talk to me after the show." Upstart,arrogant theather kid, this boy, carries himself like he is the Star here but than Val just let his wounded Ego be calmed by Adams wonderful lips. He knows so many good whores, female, male, in betweens, famous actresses and none of them had ever this much talent with worshipping is cock.  
This Tongue lapping his slit, this clever fingers kneading his balls with just the right pressure, this prettily bowed lips sucking in just the right rhythym, adding tightness, going down his whole length, going up right so that Adams nose rubbing his base, always swalloing down every little drop of precome he lose in this hot, tight , wet mouth. Val comes so Close, just... a little .. bit..  
Loud Knocking outside on the DOOR  
"VAL, WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT YOUR VOICE RIGHT NOW."  
He feels like crying  
He WILL KILL THIS IDIOT DIRECTOR  
Adam stops, lapping his slit one last time and carefully tucking Vals STILL hard Cock neatly in his Pants. "If you want to, i will be at the normal place Mr Kilmer," he said loud enough to be heard outside.He flutters his pretty blue eyes cheekily. Adam is a bitch, Val thinks.  
"Yeah Adam, that is OK, we will later go through what is still not good enough for the Stage and try to work something out for the Show." Another wink by Adam and a amused and teasing grin are his response. Arrogant, wonderful, cheeky, pretty little bitch.  
Adam opens the Door, the Directors steps in and already starts again complaining. Adam tilts his in a tight Jeans clad hips, winks at him and leaves.  
Val looks at the Director.  
The Money might not be worth it in the long run, to have this much Stress with Musical Directors, but then Adam is.  
He sighs.  
He will need some time to calm down the Moneygivers, explain that tomorrow will be better and see that they will not be that angry about the Reviews for their Star.  
But then, later, he will bend Adam over the couch and fuck him through the rest of the night.


	2. Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is so tired, so empty.  
> Enter his GFG
> 
> Brian had to cancel his concert Tour with Kerry Ellis Starting in December, at the Date of 21.Oktober 2016 because of his Depression.

22.October 2016  
London

Brian woke up in the late morning, after a restless and short night, full of sorrow and bad thoughts. He laid in his Bed, blinking back some tears of old memories and and tried to get enough energy in his tired Bones to push himself up and to get out of Bed. On the other Hand, why bother at all, maybe he should just stay where he was and spend the Day in Bed. If he was very lucky, he might even fall asleep again.  
He was just not feeling that much up to look in the eyes of any other Person right now.  
Yes, it was a good idea, he decided, he was an old man now it was his damn right to stay in Bed all Day long if he wanted.

Anita stepped into the Room, "Brian, Roger called, he wants to know if you want to talk, and Kerry also called and asks if she could do something to help you."   
"Damn Rog never learns, he knows i want my peace now from everyone and didn't i apologized enough yesterday to Kerry, i make it up to her financially. I want my Peace now, Anita, please really leave me alone today."  
She was angry, he knows, and yes he should really behave better to his wife, but one Day with no one bothering him is not to much to ask for.  
But she left him alone, finally.  
He took his mobile from the table near his bed.  
Make it known to the world old boy, they all should leave Dr. Brian May alone for now.  
First Twitter: "Dear T-Pals. This is au revoir from me for a little while. I'm off for a recharge&restart. Need to turn off and heal. Take care folks. Bri"  
Now the Soapbox. There Finished. The world can now worry for him all they want, he now officially turned himself of.   
He wants to turn of the Phone.   
Direct Message. Adam's Phone.  
No he will not open it.  
Direct Message. Again Adam.  
He will now really turn of his Phone, lay it on the table, turn himself around in his Bed, snuggle himself in his Pillows and wills himself to fall asleep. Really.  
Another DM from Adam.  
It may be better that he will answer Adam, so that he might finally have some Peace.  
He does not open any DM, instead he directly press Adam's Number and calls him.  
"What do you want Adam? I really don't fell good today and would prefer to be left alone right now."  
"Now you see Brian, i am just Outside of your House and your poor Wife told me a minute ago you don't want to see anybody, but you know, i believe you can never resist to see me. Isn't it so , my dear Doctor?"  
continues next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> In Datalounge there was this old rumor that Young Adam was the Bottom Boy of Val Kilmer, so i thought let's try it.  
> After a couple of weeks of having sex with Val, i believe Adam would be cheeky enough to tease the Star.
> 
> I do not of course say that Val Kilmer is gay or that he sleeps around, i just wanted to write out my ideas based on that old Rumor.


End file.
